My Feelings for You
by MiiruChan
Summary: James who always bully Severus, think about something, about his feeling. This is a James x Severus fanfiction. Warning! this is a yaoi fanfiction (but not mature) so if you don't like don't read. ( there are some sirius x severus too -3- )
1. Chapter 1 : feels

Miiru : So, minna... I'm back! I will continue my other fanfic ^3^ so.. for the new fanfic... it's Harry Potter fanfiction~

James : warning! this is fanfic is a yaoi fanfiction (not mature) so if you don't like, don't read :)

Miiru : yeah what James said are true~ so, enjoy ^3^

Severus : Miiru doesn't own Harry Potter

* * *

"It's useless.." Severus said and He continue"Whatever you do to me, It's useless, _Potter _" he said that while looking at me with those eyes.

"Shut up," I continue " You are so noisy, guys, bring him to the bathroom"

"roger, James" said my friends. in the bathroom. my friends drop him in front of the wall.

"here, your scissors James" said Sirius.

"Your hair is too long, let me cut it" I said while cutting his hair.

"stop it!" he looks angry, I really like it when he angry at me, then I grab his collar "why? are you angry"

"Don't touch my hair" then I release him, he run again, just like every time I bully him.

"Coward" said Sirius "yeah very true" I reply

_but it's so fun when he is angry _. I think, while smiling.

"what's wrong?" said Sirius. "oh it's nothing, I'm just thinking about something"

"ooh.."

* * *

"shh..." I said and continue "don't speak any words _Severus_"

"why i must obey you?" said Severus, my friends got angry but I stop them.

"stop, let's teach him, how we do this" me and my friends pulling out our magic wand.

_fear _that is one thing in Severus's mind. But he don't do anything just sit, and wait for the attacks coming.

I start attacking him with my magic, until his body become so weak. Then,

"guys this is enough, go, I want to have a private talk with Severus"

"okay James, don't forget to bring him to the infirmary, or the teacher will find out"

"yeah of course i remember" after my friends go.

I start grabbing his collar and bring him closer to me.

"what do you want?" with weak voice he still look at me with those eyes.

"i already said right? i want to have a private talk with you, but your wounds.. let's go to the infirmary"

_I don't know what is he thinking, why he bully me, then why he treat my wounds _think Severus.

I start to open his coat. "what a mess" I said and I continue "your body is full of wounds"

"you caused this" Severus said still looking at me with those eyes

"ahahhah that's true, here" I treated his wounds. I realized that me and my friends caused so many harms to him, I feel hurt.

"what's wrong?" said Severus "nothing.." I finished treating his wounds _the wounds that I caused_ I think.

_This is wrong.. very wrong.. why i feel hurt when i see that wounds? _I think.

"so... you said you want to have a private talk, what is it?" Severus said.

"yeah.. i want to ask-" when I want to talk he start talking "is it fun?" he ask

"what?" then he continue "torturing me like this" he stopped and touch his cheek, his cheek wounded, _by me. _"is this fun to you?"

"why you ask?" he answered " if doing this to me is fun-" I cover his mouth by my hands "shh.. someone coming, do you know where we can talk in private?" I whispered to him.

"yeah, in my room, i don't know why but i have a single room" he whispers back.

"okay, here let's go" I pull him while wearing the invisible coat. He starts leading me to the Slytherin dormitory. and leading me to his room

"we are safe here" said him .

"so. continue what you are talking before" I said "if doing this to me is fun to you, then just do it, i don't really care about my body" Severus said

_is he crazy? oh my.. i want to punch him so hard _ I think "you.." I said

"yeah?" I punch his cheek

"what's wrong with you?!" I said, angry, I'm very angry "what?"

"why you can precious your body?! when I already think that I don't want to make more wounds on your body, you said it's fine?"

"yeah.. you can bully me again, because I don't care about my body"

"You!" i grabbed his collars and take him closer, and closer to me

"I hate you so much! if you don't care about your body, then I will always bully you!"

"do what you-" before he could talk, I pull him closer "I hate you so much, I will take my leave"

Then I leave, while wearing the invisible coat, while I look back, he looks sad, almost crying, then he touch his cheek again.

When I got back " Hey James!" Sirius said, he look at my super angry face then he said " why are you so angry?"

"nothing." I said with cold voice "so what do you talk to him?" when I see, all my friends are already sleeping, just Sirius who are still awake

"because you are my best friend." I continue "I will tell you.."

"thanks" he smile, I calm myself

"I want to said about his feeling, his feeling if i bully him, because everytime we torture him, I'm the one who always take him to the infirmary right?"

"yea.." I continue "I'm the one who opened his clothes, so i can treat the wounds in his body" He shocked " really?!"

"yeah.. I realized, his body is full of wounds, and I feel.. it's all my fault" I sighed. but my bestfriend, Sirius pat my head "continue" he said

"okay.. everytime we bully him, that feeling, grows bigger and bigger"

"and?"

"and it's my limit, I really.. feel that is my fault, then tonight I want to tell him about this, and I want to stop bullying him"

"ooh, then what makes you so angry"

"he is a klutz! I hate him so much! when I treat his wounds, someone coming and we go to his room, to talk."

"but he ask me, it's fun torturing him."

"then?"

"he said, if doing this to me is fun to you, then just do it, i don't really care about my body."

"ooh.." Sirius smile "and then?" I continue " when I want to stop bullying him because his body is full of wounds, he said that!"

"if you are me, what do you feel?!"

"hmm.. of course I will become angry" I continue " that what happen!"

"ooh, i know your feelings.. tomorrow if we bully him again, I will the one who treated his wounds, so now let's sleep"

"okay.."

* * *

Miiru : so.. thankyou for reading :3 review please, tell me whats wrong about this fanfic :)


	2. Chapter 2 : the Deal

Miiru : so this is the next chapter :3 I hope you like this, thankyou for reading chapter one !

Sirius : Miiru doesn't own Harry Potter.

Remus : warning! this is a yaoi fanfiction (but not mature) so if you don't like don't read.

Miiru : so.. enjoy guys ~

* * *

"I will say this once more time, _Severus Snape_," I continue " you said that I can bully you, torture you again right? so I will do it again" a smirk comes to my face. when I looked at him, his eyes is not those eyes anymore, but, a lifeless eyes.

"do what you want" he said. I'm very angry now. I really want to scold him, until he realize that I worried about his body that full of wounds.

"guys.." I said and I pulled out my wand. Sirius talk before I can continue "Understand James." he said.

Like always, we torture him, we bully him. He looked like a lifeless person this time. Then we finished.

"Sirius, go and take him to the infirmary, and don't forget _treat _his wounds."

"Roger sir!" Sirius go and take him to the infirmary. But before he brings him, I looked at Severus, he looks... shocked.

-in the infirmary-

* * *

"it's rare to me" Severus said to Sirius. "rare, what?" said Sirius

"Yeah every time you guys bully me, Potter is the one who would bring me to the infirmary and treat my wounds"

"Snape.." Sirius said, while touching Severus's cheek

"yeah?"

Sirius continue " what do you think about your body?"

"I don't know.. did Potter tells you about, last night?"

"yeah.." then Snape says "That.. that is my fault, that I don't care about my owns body"

"it's not your fault.." Sirius smiled "I'm so sorry that we always bully you"

"why say sorry?" snape said

"yeah.. I don't realize your wounds, because James never tell me about you wounds.."

"then?" Sirius continue "I realized now, that James always feels sad after he treat your wounds.."

"sorry.. "

"why you said sorry? I'm the one who must said sorry!"

"I want to ask something.." said Snape

"what?"

"Did, James.. uh, I, I mean Potter angry last night"

"of course he is very angry" then when Sirius looks at Snape, he looks sad.. almost crying, and then he cry

"eh! wh-what's wrong?" Sirius tried to changed the situation

"Sirius!" Snape holding sirius's hands "please, tell James, I'm sorry, I will precious my body from now on"

a smile comes to Sirius's face " okay of course I will tell your message to him, now here use the invisible coat, and go back to your room"

"how about you?"

"I can lie to the teacher that James have a headache, so I need to takes the medicine"

"thanks Sirius"

"yeah your welcome" then they go back to their own rooms.

* * *

"I'm back James" Sirius said, so loud that everyone almost wake up.

"shhh, shut up Sirius!" I whisper to Sirius.

"ooh, I'm sorry James.. btw, I have a very good news!"

"let's talk in our room" I said.

"so, say, what is the good news?" I ask him.

"You are so lucky James, he is really so cute!"

"huh? what are you saying?"I confused

"yeah he is so cute! at first he talk not too much, and still call you Potter, but after a while he talks so much, and he calls you James"

"eh?! really?" I shocked, of course

"yeah, he is so embarrassed when he calls you James! ahahahah " I close Sirius's mouth.

"stop yelling and laughing so loud like that" I whisper to him

"oh sorry, sorry. oh yeah he wants me to tell you something"

"what is it?"

"he said, I'm sorry, I will precious my body from now on. and ask me to tell you this" wait wait, why is my cheek turns red? I think

"ooh, there are someone who fall in love here~" Sirius said while teasing me. I'm so angry at him.

"shut up" I hold his head.

"ooh, sorry, sorry mister James Severus Potter~~" he tease me again, then I said

"geszhh, you are so funny, it's already so late, we must sleep"

"okie James!"

* * *

"So sleepy.. *yawn* "

"wake up already Sirius?" I said

"yeah, but I still want to sleep" He go back to his bed

"wake up, oi wake up, if you don't wake up, we will be lat" I said with an evil eyes.

"late? late for what?"

"breakfast" I said that once vocabulary.

"WHAT?!"

"yeah, breakfast, go fast, get ready."

"okay James"

-in the dinner hall-

"lucky we! we made it in time" sirius said

"oh, Lupin and pettigrew are waiting"

"hey James, Sirius!"

"hey! sorry we late"

"yeah no problem. so James, you said that you want to talk about something today" remus said.

"yeah... can we stop bullying Snape?" I ask

"what?! stop bullying him?" remus shocked

"yeah, I already discuss this with Sirius, he want to stop too.. but we were waiting for your answers" I said while looking down.

"hmmm.. no I still want to bully him" said pettigrew

"then, just once, in 2 weeks. deals?" said Sirius. _His face.. is serious, it's so rare!_ I think. _I hope I have a camera so I can shoot that serious face_

"Deal!"

"so lets have a seat and eat breakfast." I said

"okay James" said my friends.

Today is free time, because our teacher is discuss something. we just called when breakfast, and other eating times.

"so guys.. I'm bored,, " I said

"Let's go walking out somewhere."

"yeah let's go" I said. then I see Severus. I smile to him. and he smiles back

"what a nice weather!" Sirius said while hugging me.

"what the hell are you doing?" I said angry.

"hahah just want to tease you, mister James Se. Potter" he said. and the talk continue.

" James, you must tell Severus about that deal" Sirius whisper to me

"But how if he angry at me?" I whisper back.

"no problemo, he will not angry I knew it" Sirius whisper again

"okay then." I pull out my magic wand, get some paper, and a pen of course and write

_To : Severus Snape. "today at 12 a.m, meet me at the library, don't forget to use the invisible coat, I'll knock the door two time" from : James Potter. _Then I signed the paper, fold it, and send it using my owl.

"finished!" I said

* * *

-at night in the library-

knock knock, I kmocked the door, then someone opens the door.

"Snape, give me the coat" I whisper

"here" he whisper back, then I use it while holding Snape's shoulders, so he can get in the invisible coat.

"so what do you want to talk about?" snape whisper

"uhm.. thankyou that you want to precious your body.. thanks" I continue " and.. we made a deal.."

"what deal?"

"yeah Sirius and I don't want to bully you again, but pttigrew and remus still want it, then Sirius make a deal, just to bully you once in 2 weeks.. it's okay?"

"of course, I'm okay with that, I'm already so happy that Sirius and you don;t want to bully me again"

"it's really ok?" I ask him while touching his hair.

"don't touch my hair..." he said

"oh I'm sorry, out of my consciousness."

"back at the topic, it's really okay.. " he smile. I stone for a hile.. and blush.. his smile is just too bright, too kind for me.

" okay, that's all I want to talk, let's get back.." I grab his hand and go to slytherin dormitory

"thankyou for accompanying me"

"yeah no problem" I smile then leave with the invisible coat.

* * *

Miiru : so what do you think? ^^, oh! thankyou for reading ^^, review please, tell me your critique and advice for me, so i can get better at wrtting a fanfiction.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : what's happen?

Miiru : hello minna! this is chapter 3 ^^ thankyou for reading chapter 2 ~ I hope you like this chapter !

Sirius : Miiru doesn't own Harry Potter ~

Severus : warning, this is a yaoi fanfiction, so if you don't like don't read.

Miiru : so enjoy guys~

* * *

"so James?" ask Sirius.

"so, what?" I said, asking of course.

"have you said it already?" he said... _oh! he look serious again! oh my! I will bring a camera next time! _I think.

"yeah, he agree, you know him so well huh?" _wait.. he looks very serious when it comes too Severus, heehe_ I smiled _he care about Severus so much .. _

"what's wrong, why are you smiling?" suddenly he ask

"oh, nothing just thinking about something!" I said.

"so... I'm so boreed!" he said

"gezzhhh.. okay, okay, let's go somewhere.."

* * *

-night, in the bathroom-

"huh?" I woke up.

"what's wrong James?" Said Sirius who woke up too

"I heard something... from the bathroom" I feel something wrong.. then I looked at Remus and Peter's bed. they are gone.

"I have a bad feeling" said Sirius.

"Sirius... I don't think Severus is save.." I said, worried.

"let's go to the bathroom, don't forget the invisible coat" said sirius.

"yeah." I go get the Invisibility coat and go to the bathroom.

"Remus! Peter, what happen?" Sirius whisper to them.

"we don't know, when we got here, Snape already full of wounds and blood.. and he already fainted" they said, looking down.

"Sirius, let's go! go fast take Severus to the infirmary, you two, go back to bed"

"okay!" said the three of them. _James is angry and sad. I must find out who did this to Severus. _ think Sirius

"Sirius, guard him! I will go take the medicine." _tears? James is crying... _ Think sirius.

"roger James!" I run as fast as I can and take the medicine. _this is... these wounds are so deep.. this is a serious wounds, not like the wound we caused. _I think

then suddenly Sirius grab my cheek, where my tears are falling. he doesn't said anything and he hug me.

"Don't cry, I know your feeling, I'm worried about severus too" said Sirius.

"Sirius..." I said, atill crying. then I continue " his wounds are de-deeper from what we did.. I just want to kill the one who torture him like this." I said

"yeah, it's so deep, let's find out later, now we must focused on treating his wounds" Sirius said.

"thanks Sirius, you are my best friend, you are my family" I said, still crying

"yeah, you are my family too.." he smiled.

_huh? I'm not in bed? where am I? _ I woke up, I see left, right and front._oh right in the infirmary.. wait, Severus, is he okay?! _I look at him.. he looks... so beautiful, _I want to see him without that bandages, and blood on the bandages. _ then someone come.

"James, how is Severus condition?" Sirius said, while walking at severus's bed, and he see Severus very beautiful face.

"he is so cute !" Sirius said

"shut up he is mi!"

"what is mi?"

"nothing, let's make sure he is okay" I said, a blush come. _he is mine. _I think, if just I'm not too embarrassed to say that to Sirius.

"okay, btw, your face is red, are you okay?" He said

"yeah i'm okay! don't worry about me" Then suddenly Severus opened his eyes

"Severus!" I cry out

" Severus!" Sirius too.

"where am I?" he ask looks confused, still look so sleepy.. _maybe he is tired.. _I think

"you are in the infirmary! are you okay?" _I'm so worried about you! _I think again

"what happened to me?" he ask

"you are in he bathroom, but we don't know who torture you like this until you fainted." Sirius said.

"I don't remember anything.. anything at all.." he continue " I'm sorry for make you two worried about me."

"no, it's our fault that we don't get there faster!" I said.

"it's already time to breakfast, if you two don't eat breakfast, you two can't accompanying me." he said smile

"okay we will get ready and go" I said. _he is worried about us _that is the one thing James think right now.

-in the dinner hall-

"let's eat faster, bring some foods, and go back." I whisper to Sirius.

"yeah." I see the seat, Severus's always sit there.. I hope he will be alright.

we eat as fast as we can and then bring foods for him, like porridge and other.

"James, don't tell the truth to the teacher, just said he fell from his brrom" Sirius said

"yeah, I already said that to the teacher, and I already said to lie, to Remus and Peter"

"that's good, let's go back to the infirmary" he said

* * *

Miiru : so this is the chapter 3.. review please ^^ just tell me your critique and your advice for me, oh btw... thanks to Simevra Lestrange for your review, and thankyou Luzydeath you favorite my fanfic , I'm so glad if you like this fanfic ~


	4. Chapter 4 : the kiss

Miiru : so this is the new chapter minna~ oh btw, gong xi fat cai! ~~ btw sorry for not updating T.T , I write new fiction, s/3179616/1/the-Legend-of-Nova so enjoy minna~

Peter : Miiru doesn't own Harry Potter

James : this is a yaoi fanfic (but not mature) so if you don't like, don't read!

* * *

"severus, wake up." I said

"hmm?"

"here your food, and we must change your bandage."

"okay.." he start to eat.

"so Severus, did you remember who did this to you?" I said, Angry

"yesterday I got a letter, from you"

"but I don't give you any letter."

"yeah I know, it's not your writing, but I want to know who did that"

"and what is the letter said?"

"come to the bathroom this night"

"then you came?"

"yeah, after I hear some footsteps closer at me and someone said hello, I don't remember anything more."

"severus, if you got more letter next time, tell me and james."

"okay"

"James, can you get out I need to talk private with Snape"

"okay.." James looked down

"Severus! you must report it to us, you must!" Sirius said in a high voice, an angry tone

"I'm sorry last night I don't tell you two, but next time I will report it"

"that's good, don't make James cry again, okay?"

"eh? cry?"

"yeah, he is crying, because of your wounds, so if you don't want to make him cry again, be careful okay?"

"okay" Severus smiled, and then Sirius pat his head.

"okay then, now you must talk private with James too, I will leave"

"yeah"

"James, now is your turn to talk private with him"

"okay Sirius" I went in I hope I won't cry

"hey James" Severus smiled, a very tender smile.. tears touch my cheek, _I'm crying, oh no, this is bad, please stop crying! _I think. then I hear a footsteps..

"Severus! stop walking, you are not fully recovered!" then I run towards him, when he nearly fall, I caught him

"I'm sorry, but don't cry.. please don't cry.." severus said that, looking down, then I carry him in the princess position, and bring him to the bed.

"Severus.." my body moves on it's own, and when I realize, our lips touching! _this is bad! we kissed! _I think, confused, then he push me

"I-I'm so-sorry Severus, my body moves on it's own" a blush comes out from our cheeks

"n-no i-it's really o-okay, I don't hate it"

"e-eh really?" surprised, and I suddenly ask that

"y-yeah" a deeper blush comes from our face, and silence comes to the room, then I kiss him again a deeper kiss, I forced my tongue in, Severus moaned, _he is so cute _I think, I release the kiss, and of course the silence comes, I hate the silence, then I grab Severus' cheek

"Hey Severus.. you are so cute"

"e-eh?" his face turns redder

"yeah, you-are-so-cute!" I said, smiling, then I kiss him again, he surprised,

"go back to sleep, you need some rests" I smiled, and then he comes back to sleep I walk outside,

"so... what are you talking about with him?"

"n-nothing, I-I did nothing, really"

"eeh? you did something?" he smirked

"no! really!"

"really? but I hear Severus moaned when you are inside" he is trying to tease me, and then I blushed

"so you two really did something" he smirked

"I-I"

"you what?"

"I kissed him" and after that I turned my face to left, trying to avoid Sirius

"e-eh! really?"

"y-yeah, don't tell anyone !"

"I'll tell anyone!"

"go to hell!"

"sorry sorry, I'm just kidding bro!"

"yeah, "

"how was his reaction?"

"h-he said that he liked that, so we kissed again."

"you have matured James!"

"shut up"

"ahha, well then let's go back"

"yeah"

* * *

Miiru : so minna, I need something to discuss with you all, if this fanfic turns to M rate, it's okay or not, please give me some comments, if it's okay then I will make it maturer but if not, I will still make it like this :) thankyou for reading, sorry for short chapter


	5. Chapter 5 : this feelings

Miiru : so minna! here is the chapter 6! enjoy ~

Remus : this is a yaoi fanfiction, so if you don't like, don't read!

Sirius : Miiru doesn't own Harry potter!

* * *

"hey James!" in this midnight Sirius said something, and climb into my bed

"what?"

"I'm so tireeeeeeeeeed" I don't answer it, I don't know, I'm really confused

"hey James what's wrong?" Sirius look at my face

"J-James... your face.. is so red, do you have a fever?"

"n-no" yeah, I feel my blood is raging at my cheek, my ears too

"oooh, someone falls in L-O-V-E" he teased me, but I don't answer, then after minutes pass

"S-Sirius... "

"yeah?"

"I kissed him, I kissed _Severus_" my bloods raging and raging again

"yeah I know.. so?"

"after that, I feel confused"

"confused?"

"yeah.. I don't know , why I can.. I can kiss him.."

"you just realize it now?"

"n-no, I kissed a guy.. am I gay?"

"shut up, it's okay really"

"how do you know?" my tears falls over, _oh my, tears, I'm crying_

"because I kissed Remus two days ago, and he just respond it like.."

"like what?"

"he just said . what the hell are you doing? are you crazy?, and he left"

"you are crazy."

"w-what! you cruel!"

"b-but, I don't know how to explain this feelings, it's like, I'm so happy right now"

"sooo you love him?"

"I-I don't know.. _maybe?_" I said

"it's good then, I really ship you two, you two are just too cute!"

"w-what the?"

"nothing! ahahha, oh yeah want to skip classes tomorrow,"

"of course!"

"then let's sleep" he ready to sleep... in my bed

"sleep in your own bed!"

"I don't want to, too lazy to walk"

"gezzh, just do what you want"

"okay then~" then we sleep, the next day, we skipped classes, we go to the hospitality first

"hey Severus!" Sirius said that in full spirit

"eh? you two.. you two skipped classes?"

"yeah!" sirius answered bravely

"btw Severus, are you alright? how is your condition? " I said worrying over him

"yeah, I feel better now" hw smiled, _I want to kiss him! _, then I kissed him, just like that time, I forced my tongue in. Sirius stared, then we separated our lips

"J-James, Sirius is here"

"so why? I already told him everything"

"sorry for interrupting~! but it's really okay, you know you two are like my sons!" he smiled

"what the?"

"nothing!"

"btw Severus, we want to go to some secret tunnel, and explore more, we will come back!"

"okay" he smiled, then we go out, walking, searching for a new secret tunnel and end the day searching for it, then I go at the infirmary first, Sirius already asleep, then I saw Severus still awake. then I greet him

"Severus! still awake?"

"yeah..." he looks down, I'm starting to worry again

"hey Severus.. are you okay?" I touch his cheek

"not really.. headache"

"why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'm waiting for you" he smiled.. _oh God..I just want to thanks for this time, this person, and this life._

"severus.."

"yeah?"

"Kiss me" blush comes from his cheeks, but he still do it, he kissed me

"severus.." tears flowing, and I hug him

"what's wrong _James_?"

"I-I just want to said thanks.. you wait me, even you have headache.. " I said still hugging him, then he hugged me back

"no, I'm the one who must said thanks, because I learn many things from you" he smiled,

"now you must sleep, or your headache will grow more" I release the hug and put him to his bed,

"okay" he smiled, then I kissed him

"goodnight kiss" I said then I leave the infirmary, I blushed_, I think I love him.. _

* * *

"James, wake up, wake up" I heard sirius's voice

"okay okay" I yawned, then get ready

"so James, what happened last night?"

"huh?"

"did you do.. something with severus?" he teased me, I blushed

"of course no! just a normal kiss!"

"ooh, hahha" we walk together, and I spaced out still thinking about my feelings, _My feelings for Severus _

"hey James,"

"yeah?"

"don't go spacing out" he stares at me

"uhm.. sirius, I want to tell you something, but just don't tell anyone!"

"okay James, of course I will not tell anyone" he smiled, then I told him about my feelngs

"EEEH?!"

"shhhh!"

"r-really?" he blushed

"yeah" I blushed too

"oh God.. good luck James!" he smiled, his smile always cheer me up!

"thanks Sirius" I smiled, then we go to classes, but then I saw Severus, using his uniform, of course same class as mine

"Severus!" I call him with a loud voice, he turns back, but his face look so sad

"y-yeah James?"

"are you really okay to go to class?"

"yeah.."

"how is your condition, did you feel sick, did you have a headache?" I worried so much, and I don't know why everyone looking at us

"James, Severus, talk about it later" Sirius sighed

"why?"

'everyone is looking at you two, how if they find out about the kiss?' Sirius whispered, everyone doesn't hear him

"oh that's right, the class is about to start" I smiled awkwardly, and then we went in, studying, when break time comes

"Severus come here for a second!" I pulled him to the infirmary, Sirius doesn't follow us

"J-James what's wrong?" I pushed him until his back reach the wall, and I touch the walls, don't want Severus to run away

"James?" he blushed, then I release one of my hand and touch his chin, I kiss him

"Ja-" before he can talk more, I kissed him again and forced my tongue in,

"J-James?" he blushed

"are you really okay Severus?" I was really worried about him

"James" he falls, and he look down

"hey Severus, are you okay?" when I see his face.. so red

"J-James..I'm okay.. btw, what do you and Sirius talking about this morning" he looked at me, his face is still so red

"ooh.. about.. about my feelings"

"for?"

"f-f-f-f-for... I can't say!"

"for Sirius?"

"n-no.."

"so?"

"f-fo-for, I can't say " I blushed

"okay then.. "

"why are you asking?"

"b-be-because.. I-I'm jealous" he blushed.. cuteness level 1000! he is so cuuuuuuuuuuteee, then I hugged him

"J-James?"

"I love you" I said still hugging him, when I release him, his face is so deep red

"I-I love you too" Severus said, with a deep blush, then I touch his cheek, and kiss him, again and again

"thanks Severus, well now, let's get back" I smiled, and he accept my hand who are inviting his hand, we walk together while holding our hands

"so.. look at this new couple" Sirius said, we blushed, and looking at each other

"oh btw, we must still find out about the one who hurt you" Sirius said

"yeah" I replied

"thanks guys" he smiled

* * *

Miiru : aaaaaaaa I love this chapter, oh btw this is not the end, this fanfic is still in-progress ^3^ thanks all for reading! btw thanks for luzydeath, booknord, hikora, and for sandra potter-snape ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : all the funny times

Miiru : I'm so happy ~ really thanks hikora, I really want to update because your review ^^ btw, enjoy this chapter~

James : I think I don't need to say about the yaoi things

Miiru : *noods* yeah, that's true

Severus : btw, Miiru doesn't own Harry Potter :D

* * *

the classes end, and the three of us go to the infirmary first to get Severus' items, because he can go from the infirmary already, we walk together until we reach slytherin dormitory,

"wait for me okay?" Severus smiled

"okay" I and Sirius said, and we wait Severus for minutes

"thanks for waiting! now you two promise to show the secret passages right?" Severus pointing us with a blush on his face.. oooh cuteness level max!

"yeah, let's go!" I ask for his hand, and then the we go and touring Severus at the secret passages

"this is the new secret passages we found, next time the three of us will search it together!" Sirius in full spirit

"btw, I found a passages that lead to slytherin dormitory, want to look at it?'' I'm asking while holding hands with Severus

"re-really? I waaant!" Severus is a cheery person now, I think he enjoy this so much I smiled

"here is it, that staircase lead to the slytherin dormitory" Sirius said after we walk for minutes

"oh! oh! let me see inside" Severus still cheery, then we open the door slowly and slowly, to think there are no ones there

"no one here.. but the classes already ended right?" Sirius confused

"wait.. dinner! Dinner!" I said panicked, and then we come in at slytherin dormitory, and running to the dinner hall, everyone is looking at us, maybe they think 'what a weird group' because it's rare to see the three of us together, then we take a seat

"psst, James..." Sirius whispered

"yeah?"

"act normally"

"of course" then the dinner's finished, I think we will get scolded by the professor, but not! then we still touring Severus, when it's so late that everybody already asleep, I accompany Severus to his room

"thanks for accompanying me" Severus whispered

"I will do all things for my boyfriend" I smiled, then he blushed.. so cute!

"you are so cute" I continue

"e-eh?"

"yeah, you are so cute _Severus _"

"t-thanks" he still blushed, and then I kissed him

"goodnight" he whispered

"goodnight too" then I hug him, I kiss his forehead

* * *

I can't sleep, yeah after so many things happened today, but yeah I'm really happy, that I and Severus share the same feelings

"Ja-mes" I heard that voice, you know right Sirius'

"what?"

"nothing, just want to say Hi!" then he climb up to my bed

"you.. "

"hehehe, oh yeah James "

"yeah?"

"congratulations!"

"thanks Sirius" I smiled and then continue "if I have a son, you will be his God Father!"

"r-really?"

"yeah!"

"you are my brother!" he hug me

"yeah you are my brother too!" then I hug backs, we fall asleep still hugging, the next day everyone is talking about me and Sirius, everyone think we are.. you know right? this is the baddest thing ever, but I ignored it all

"James, follow me!" Severus looks angry and bring me to the bathroom

"what's wrong Severus?"

"what happened between you and Sirius?" he glared

"ooh, I don't know about the gossip"

"I heard from Remus, that you and Sirius are sleeping while hugging each other" he still glared! oh my, he is jealous! so cute, then I hug him

"s-stop hugging me!" he pushed me

"really, last night, like always he climb up to my bed"

"and then?"

"and then, he said congratulations, you know congratulations for you and me"

"e-eh?"

"yeah, and then I said, if I have a son, you will be his God Father "

"then?"

"then he hug me and said, I'm his brother, I agree and I hug backs, but then we fell asleep, that's what happened"

"I'm sorry, I don't know about it"

"yeah it's not a big problem, and I love seeing you jealous like that!"

"why?"

"because you are so cute!" I hugged him, release a sigh, and then continue

"I'm all yours, don't worry" I smiled

"I-I'm so sorry James" he hugged back

"for the apologize, you must kiss me now" he blushed

"n-now?"

"yeah"

"okay then" he kissed me.. cuteness, oh cuteness!

"James! Severus! Finished already?!" that voice interrupted, Sirius' voice!

"okay okay we finished!" I said angrily

"why are you so angry?"

"you interrupted our romance moments" I glared

"oh, I'm sorry!"

"no problem Sirius" Severus said while smiled

"so, what's gonna happen to us James?"

"yeah.. the two of you.. peoples gossip about that forbidden relationship"

" really want to tell them all, that we are not in any forbidden relationship, but I'm in a relationship with Severus Snape!" I said angrily

"e-eh? thanks James!"

"look at this lovey-dovey couple"

"ahahahh" being with them is really fun, I think

* * *

"hey James" Severus smiled

"good morning Severus!" we walk together

"where is Sirius?"

"oh he got sick, it's rare, he have a very high fever"

"eh? I'm worried about him"

"me too"

"want to see him later?"

"yeah! let's go to my dormitory later"

"okay, let's eat breakfast first! and bring foods for Sirius"

"yeah, oh, we must separated now"

"yeah, after breakfast I'm waiting at the door"

"okay!"

Severus condition is better now, but Sirius have a fever, oh yeah, the gossip about me and Sirius is still on-going, but not really popular like before, now the gossip is about me and Severus, because in the old time, I and Severus are enemy, but we always together now, people starts gossiping about us.. oh tiring, why it's always me? after I finished breakfast, I bring Sirius' foods,

"James!"

"Severus! okay check, foods ready, and let's go to the infirmary to bring the medicine"

"yeah, and don't forget a towel, and finished"

"yeah" we go to the infirmary, taking the medicine, and go to the gryffindor dormitory

"Sirius! are you okay?" Severus looks worried, of course I'm very worried too

"yeah, just a fever" Sirius talk to the pillow

"Si-Sirius, I'm here"

"oh sorry, my visions is blurry, James.. since when you have a twin?"

"his fever is so bad, here Sirius, your foods"

"oh thanks James, Severus" after Sirius finished

"well, here is your medicine"

"okay"

"now sleep, here the wet towel"

"thanks James, Severus"

"yeah no problem, btw, we must go to classes"

"okay, see you again" we go to the class, Severus sitting beside me, like always, and then when break time comes, a flying paper dropped to Severus' table

"James.. look at this" Severus said

"what?"

"this handwriting is the same as before, the one who torture me" fear, yeah Severus is scared

"it said, comes to the bathroom tonight, like before" I said

"yeah.. well, first let's visit Sirius first, and then we will find out about that person"

"yeah" we go to the gryffindor dormitory

* * *

Miiru : that's it for now.. so.. thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 : fever

Sirius : hellow minna~ ah yesh, thanks for hikora, and Yuki Rivaille for the review, and LDB672 for the follow,

Miiru : that's my line you sirius!

Sirius : ahahah I'm sorry, btw, Miiru doesn't own Harry Potter

Miiru : yeah no problem~, enjoy minna!

* * *

"Sirius! how is your condition?"

"I'm fine Severus"

"hmm, yeah his body is not as hot as before" I explained

"that's good then, oh yeah Sirius, I received that letter"

"that letter? you mean, the one who torture you?" Sirius shocked

"yeah that's, tonight in the bathroom"

"ooh, okay I will join" said Sirius in cheery voice

"no you can't join" I said

"e-eh? why?"

"because you have a fever, you are sick" Severus answered it

"b-but I want to join!" an that's it we arguing for a long time, and then we decided that Sirius will join but not join the act.

"okay then, tonight we will go with the invisible coat to slytherin dormitory, we will knock it, you must get ready" I explaining

"okay! so you two follows me?"

"yeah because it's too risky if we are far from you then we will use the invisible coat, and guarding beside you"

"roger !"

"that's the plan, don't forget okay?"

"okay" then we continue the day, the night comes, and the I and Sirius go to slytherin dormitory, we knocked

"I'm here James, Sirius" Severus whispered

"okay, Sirius, you have the important task, you must see his face"

"okay James" and then we walk to the bathroom, then we heard footsteps

"get ready" I whispered

"yeah"

"you are here already Severus?" the footsteps become closer

"yeah"

"oh what a cute face" the person coming said

"w-who are you?" Severus looked frightened

"I'm ... I can't say my name, but you know me"

"y-you"

"yes this is me"

"what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I just want you to die" the man continued " your face is so cute when you are frightened"

"J-James, now help me" I heard Severus crying, the man now is face to face with Severus, when he try to touch Severus, I revealed myself

"Don't touch him" I glared at the man

"James Potter? why are you here?"

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" I angry of course, he hurt Severus, he make Severus frightened

"you boyfriend?" he shocked

"yeah" still angry and of course I and Sirius capture him

"now, what must we do to this man?" I smirked asking Sirius

"oh btw, who is this Severus? you seems know him"

"he is.. a stalker"

"w-what?"

"yeah long time ago he stalk me, but the I punched him, and he never comes back"

"so why you torture Severus" I ask the stalker

"of course it's all his vault, I hate him, this hate grew and I really want to kill him now"

"so.. what we must do now?" I with angry and devilish tone

"hmm.. how about tie him upside down in a tree and we open up his clothes"

"yeah what a good idea" I and Sirius devilishness comes, and we really do that

"t-thanks guys" Severus crying then he continued "h-he is a very dear friend of me, but then he turned out to be a stalker, and now he want to kill me.. I'm really frightened" he cries... why.. why is he... looks so cuteeeee!

"you don't need to cry Severus, you have us" Sirius said, but he hold a wrong person

"I'm James, Severus is here!"

"oh sorry James"

"look who got a fever" said Severus still release a little sobs

"ahahha, yeah, now Severus I will bring Sirius back first, and then I must talk private with you"

"okay James" then I bring Sirius to his bed, and I run back to the bathroom, still using the invisible coat

"Severus you still there?"

"yeah"

"hey Severus"

"ye-" before he can talk I hugged him

"don't be scared, I'm here" I said, trying to make him feel better, yeah, I know he is so scared, but he hides it

"thanks James" he smiled, then I kissed him, I accompany him until we reach his bed

"James"

"yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"okay then, time to sleep, see you again"

"yeah" then I kissed him, a goodnight kiss

* * *

"I feeeeeeeeeeel better!" Sirius yawned

"morning Sirius"

"heyo James!, uhm James, you.. got a fever?"

"no"

"your head have very high temperature, you must rest" Sirius said worrying about us

"nooo I don't want to reeest I want to meet Severus"

"but you have a fever"

"because of you!" I glare a Sirius

"gezzhh, just sleep"

I sleep, then woke up "huh? break time already?"

"yeah James, here," Severus looks very worried

"don't worry Severus... I'm okay, just a small fever, come here" I ask Severus to sit down on my bed

"okay, open your mouth" he grab the spoon with foods of course

"aaaaam"

"look a the lovey-dovey couple here" Sirius smirked, then we blushed

"ahhaha, you two are so cuuteeee"

"oh yeah James, Severus, I gonna do something with Lupin or you can say Remus, so enjoy your time together~"

"see ya Sirius!" Severus still sit on my bed

"Severus"

"yeah?"

"don't worry I'm very okaaay! don't worry about me! you must concern at your studies" I touch his cheek

"thanks James" he smile and touch my hand who is still touching his cheek

"James"

"yeah?"

"I'm the darkness.. who met the light "

"light?"

"yeah... _you_" he smiled, touching my hand, tighter and tighter

"I'm the one who must say that"

"ahahh, thanks for everything James" he kiss my hand

"and thanks for everything too.. Severus" I hugged him, tears started flowing

"w-why are you crying?"

"this is the tears of happiness, the tears,, just for you, because you gave me everything" he blushed

"thanks James" he smiled and kiss me

"I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled and hug me

* * *

Miiru : okay~ this is not he end! I really love writing this fanfic, so I still want to continue ~


	8. Chapter 8 : the Holiday!

Sirius : hellow minna~ waiting for the update, well then, it's here!

Miiru : ehem ehem

Sirius : ah hello Miiru!

Miiru : hellow- I mean Hello minna! so, announcement! ehem, I decided who is my favortie chara at Harry Potter

Sirius : eh? who? me right

James : of course it's Severus!

Severus : e-eh.. no no, of course not me

Miiru : just wait at the end of chapter! enjoy minna~

* * *

"so , remember for the 5th year you all have OWL this june, enjoy your holiday" Professor Dumbledore finished talking

"OWL... luckily I'm a lucky person!" well that's true.. he is the type that relies on last-minute luck

"yeah you are so lucky sirius.. ugh... potion! I can't understand potion!"

"I will teach you James" Severus suddenly come

"se-severus! thanks so much !" I hugged Severus

"get away from me"

"ahahhah, you two are so cute!"

"thanks Sirius, so.. Sirius will come to my house this winter, how about you severus?"

"maybe next time.. I must go back to my house this time"

"awww, I will miss you so much Severus" I said

"just sent me letters if you miss me" he smiled

"okay! so you will teach me? really?"

"yeah of course, ..." then he continued " you too Sirius, your potions result is always.. bad"

"ahahhah, yeah thanks Severus!"

"so here, my book, you can rewrtie the correction at your own books" when I saw the books... so full of correction, oh this is the true amazing people!

"you are amazing Severus"

"ahhaha, well I just like studying after all"

"cuteee!" I hugged him again

"uhm.. J-James, there are peoples here" severus whispered

"It's okay of you two act like... best friend" Sirius whispered back

"okay then"

"btw James, Sirius, because you want to lear about potion"

"yeah?"

"it's private I teach James privately and I teach Sirius privately too"

"okay then ~"

* * *

the holiday is here, tomorrow morning, we already packaging

"Severus! sit here!"

"yeah James !" he smiled... so cute!

"I will miss you so much Severus"

"I will miss you too" we talk after hours, and then I see at the corridor, I don't see anyone

"Severus, kiss me"

"e-eh?"

"nobody there"

"o-okay then" he blushed, Sirius staring, then he kissed me

"James, Severus, you two are sooooo cute together" we blushed looking at each other

"r-really?"

"yeah!" and then

"oh we arrived, see you again Severus! let's go Sirius!"

"yeah see you again James"

* * *

after a week of holiday

_Dear my most precious person in the world, Severus Snape_

_How are your holiday? do you enjoy coming back home? _

_I have a fun time here with Sirius_

_oh well, I really miss you Severus_

_I want to see you faster and faster, do you by any chance,_

_can come to my house?_

_if you, by any chance can come, I will be really glad_

_and reply soon!_

_I just want to mention, have fun, and spend your holiday!_

_and I want to say, I love you, I miss you, I want to meet you sooner_

_from, your boyfriend, James Potter_

_p.s : this message is sealed, it can't be opened by other people except you_

"finished! the letter, is finished"

"oooh.. letter from.. Severus right?"

"yeah, I miss Severus so much!"

"well I miss him too, because it's no fun if he is not here"

"yeah that's true!"

"well, I will sent it and wait for the reply" I sent it using my owl, well the letter, I think, will arrived 15-30 minutes later

"I miss him so much"

"ahahah" Sirius pat my head " just said anything bother you to me James, I'm you brother!"

"thanks Sirius!"

after 1 hour, I hear an owl come in to my room, bringing a letter

"from Severus!"

_Dear, my boyfriend, who I precious so much, James_

_I miss you so much too, I already ask for the permission_

_the permission to leave and slept over at your house for 2 week, my mother agreed_

_oh well, on the last week I will come, and I bring my stuff too_

_I mean my stuff to come back to Hogwarts_

_I really happy hear that you miss me, _

_I reaally miss you James, thanks for the letter_

_I love you, I miss you, and I really want to meet you sooner too_

_enjoy your holiday with Sirius, James_

_don't forget that I love you, James_

_from, your most precious person, Severus Snape_

"yeah, he is going to come!"

"that's nice James! I can't wait for it!"

and time passed

I heard my house bell is ringing

"who is it?" when I open the door I saw Severus with his bags

"hello James"

"S-S-Severus! I miss you so much!" I jump and hugged him, until he fell on the ground

"who is it James?" My father asking

"this is Severus Snape Dad, I already told you right?"

"ooh... this is the one?"

"yeah!"

"well, nice to meet you Severus" suddenly I heard

"eh? Severus? " Sirius said

"Severus is here already Sirius!"

"Severus ! long time not see!"

"nice to meet you too, and long time not see" he smiled

"Severus I miss you so much!" I hugged him again

"I miss you too James, oh yeah well now, want to study?"

"good idea, me first!" I said

"okay James, Sirius.. you can read or play or whatever"

"roger sir!"

"oh yeah Mom, can you bring the snack for Severus?"

"of course, wait here okay?"

"okay"

"so, open your book, James"

"already sir!"

"I heard we have a lessons for making this potion in the first lesson"

"eh? really but I really can't do this one!"

"well, this is an easy potion, here, correct that one, it's not grind, but crush it better"

"ooh, then any other corrections?"

"yeah, this one, it would have been perfect if you add 16 not 14"

"ooh, okay.."

"and this one, put 3 teaspoons, not 4 teaspoons"

"how can you know all of his?"

"I try it when I have free time"

"look at this clever one"

"I'm not clever!"

"ahhaha, sorry, but that's true, you are a clever one" suddenly I heard the door knock

"James, Snape, here is your sncaks"

"thanks mom" I take it and bring it to the table

"so Severus.."

"yeah?"

"kiss me"

"e-eeh?"

"I haven't got any kiss for weeks, kiss me"

"o-okay then" he kissed me

"thanks Severus"

"n-no problem"

"oh well, I have a gift for you"

"what it is?"

"here.. a ring, with my name on it"

"a ring.."

"yeah, and for me, is a ring with your name"

"e-eh? t-thanks" he blushed

"your right hand please"

"here"

"I hereby vow to walk along this path with you forever, would you?"

"y-yes, I would" I insert the ring on his fourth finger, the ring finger

"thanks Severus" I kiss his hand"

"yeah.. I bought something too.."

"what is it?"

"here, a necklace, same as mine"

"thanks Severus! here, I will put this on your neck"

".. you are the one, who make me walk out from a dark path, James"

"and you are the one who make my life becomes greater and beautifuler, Severus"

"let's make a promise"

"yeah.."

"do you, James Potter, accept me as your and only boyfriend, and will not leave me until death?"

"yes I do, and do you, Severus Snape, will always by my side, in a very rough time?"

"yes I do" we kissed maybe for 3 minutes

"well let's continue the lessons, _Severus_"

"yeah, _James_"

* * *

Miiru : well of course, this is not the end! wait for the next chapter~, thanks for reading ^^

Sirius : oi oi, tell us about your favorite character!

James : yeah! tell us!

Miiru : well then.. fourth place is... Remus Lupin! congratulation Remus, here your trophy and your certificate

Remus : eh? me? thanks Miiru!

Miiru : third place is... Severus Snape!congrats Severus, here, your trophy! and the certificate, and the medal

Severus : exactly as I predicted! thanks Miiru

Miiru : Second place is... James Potter! congratulation you couple, here, the trophy, the certificate, the medal, and the coat you asked for !

James, awww thanks Miiru, well I and Severus are always together!

Miiru : that's why I ship you two, well then... first place is... Sirius Black! here Sirius, your trophy, certificate, medal, and.. your gifts!

Sirius : e-eh? really me?

Miiru : yeah, because you are brave, after I read the 5th book of Harry Potter, you become my favorite, congratulations Sirius!

Sirius : thanks miiru!


	9. Chapter 9 : Remus and Sirius!

Miiru : hello minna~ sorry for late update, exams is coming, and I'm very busy, very tired, and very exhausted... btw, thanks hikora!

Sirius : I know that feeling Miiru..

Miiru : yeah *depressed*

Sirius : it's okay, you can do it

Miiru : thanks sirius *sigh* btw, from this chapter, Remus will appear more at this fanfiction! enjoy minna!

Sirius : Miiru doesn't own Harry Potter, well enjoy~

* * *

"so.. you put 15, not 13 of this, and the potion will be perfect"

"oh, I see.. thanks Severus!"

"yeah, not a problem" he smiled, just so cute

"btw severus.."

"yeah?"

"I want to tell you about the first time I met you"

"eh?, okay.."

"well.. I see you around the train that time, in the first year.. you look so cute, and I really hope that we will be together, I don't care where"

"eeh?" he blushed

"yeah, but to think that you will got in Slytherin, It's really bothering me.."

"l-liar.. so why you bullied me?" I shocked, and think for a while

"because you don't want to get closer to me, I just want to get closer with you.."

"by bullying?"

"I'm sorry.." I looked down, I really hate my old self.. when I'm spacing out, suddenly he kissed me

"I'm sorry.. I'm just testing you... I don't care about the past, because I love you now, and forever"

"why... why are you so cuuuuuuteeee!" I hugged severus

"well, I'm a cute person after all" he tease,

"ahahahhahah, I love you too.. Sirius! come here!"

"what James?"

"well, we already make a promise... so you here must be the one who accept us"

"lol, okay then.. do you James Potter, accept Severus Snape as your husband"

"yeah I do"

"and do you, Severus Snape, accept James Potter as your husband, and promise will not leave him until the death come"

"yeah I do"

"now you two can go kissing" Sirius said while laughing

"okay then~" I kissed severus, the kiss stay for minutes

"you two are just a cute couple.. I'm you brother-in-law now Severus" he smile, and start laughing

"well, that's true" we three laugh, then we heard door knock

"James, Sirius!" oh it's Remus! finally he comes, we are going to tell him anything about our relationship

"welcome Remus! well.. how's your trip to Italy?"

"well, I'm having fun there, well, Hello Severus!"

"hey, Remus, long time not see!" Severus is still cheery as before

"you looks happy"

"yeah, I'm really happy.. well now.. James let's explain everything!"

"uhm... first Remus sit here"

"okay?"

"how to say it Sirius?"

"well, let me explain then!, Remus, I want to tell you.. that James and Severus, are actually going out" Remus opened his mouth, shocked.

"e-e-eh?"

"yeah... that's true, we are already going out"

"you two? Severus and James?"

"yeah..."

"well, I accept you two!" suddenly he smiled, and said that

"well.. I want to admit something too...right Sirius?"

"y-yeah.. you really want to tell it to them?"

"yeah... you tell them"

"just fast and tell us, Remus, Sirius"

"uhm.. well.. uhm.. w-we .. we" Sirius explained with a deep blush

"we are going out too"

"whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" I and Severus shocked, really shocked

"y-yeah.."

"s-since when!" we are really curious

"well.. I already love Remus.. then I kissed him.. you know, I told you before right James?"

"yeah.."

"but he got away from me, and then"

"I realize that I have feelings for Sirius, and I confessed to him"

"and you know right?"

"that's nice! really, really nice you two!" Severus said

"yeah!, well then..do you Sirius Black, accept Remus Lupin, as your husband"

"e-eh?" he blushed, then continue "yes, I do"

"and do you, Remus Lupin, accept Sirius Black, forever, until the death come?"

"y-yes I do"

"congratulations, now you can kiss" and then they kissed.. and to think, that Sirius have a pair of ring!

"well, tonight let's party! I will gave you all the snacks!"

"good Idea!" we playing outside, swimming, do works, and others, until the night come

"well, let's start the party!" we party, play games, watching horror movies, eating snack, etc, and... the holidays finally come to an end

"well, are your stuff ready?"

"yeah~"

"well, let's go"

"goodbye, James, Severus, Sirius, Remus!" my mother and father say good bye, and the train starting to move

"well... I'm sleepy" Sirius said

"how about sleep here?" Remus asked while pointing his thigh

"without asking!" then Sirius lie there sleeping

"such a sweet couple"

"well, thanks" Remus continue " I just hope we can be together forever" while smiling, very tender smile

"I'm sleepy too"

"up to you" Severus said while blushing... so cute!

"of course.." I lie my head to his thigh "I love you Severus"

* * *

I woke up, open my eyes.. "where are we now?"

"maybe half an hour more to arrive at Hogwarts"

"I'm still sleepy"

"want chocolate? it will make you feel better"

"I want.. kiss me and put it in" I saw Severus blushing, oh yeah I'm still lying in his thigh

"like hell I would"

"wait.. where are Sirius and Remus?"

"buy snacks"

"I see... I'm still sleepy"

"you can sleep again!"

"why?"

"because.. half an hour again , we will arrive at Hogwarts"

"eeh?" It's been that long time? wew.. I think I'm tired, well I'm just happy to hear we are going to school again

"want chocolate?"

"yeah"

"here.. white chocolate? black? milk?"

"milk!"

"well, here!"

"thanks Severus" we talk for a minute, and then Sirius and Remus arrived

"well, well, look who already awake"

"hey Sirius!"

"hello too~" we talk, eating snacks, and playing cards, well, finally we arrived!

"we are back! well let's go!"

"yeah!" Sirius and I run to the carriage

"well, look at our boyfriend" I heard Remus said that to Severus

"yeah"

* * *

Miiru : sorry for short chapter =3= but really I hope you like this one!


	10. Chapter 10 : can't meet Remus for 1 day

Miiru : well, I'm really sorry for late update.. so I decide to update this chapter faster, yeah ^w^ so here is chapter 10!

Sirius : so.. have you already decide about that?

Miiru : well... I don't know, just I'm confused X_X

Sirius : *sigh* oh yeah, Miiru doesn't own Harry Potter, enjoy this chapter guys~

Miiru : yeah.. oh btw.. I changed my style, what do you think about this? or it's better like the old time?

* * *

finally.. we arrived at Hogwarts, and to think of it.. OWL is coming, I can't say anything about it, but of course, luckily, Remus and Severus is a clever person! they help me and Sirius learn, I'm very tired.. and now is professor Mcgonagall class, and oh God.. I'm falling asleep at her class!.. I got detention! this is a week of hell, I can't met Severus at night because I got detention, and I must do all the works, plus I must practice Quidditch, I only slept 2 or 3 hours a day, I can't handle this anymore! oh God.. and when I practice Quidditch.. I can't handle all my dizziness, and my little fever.. I fainted.

"James.." I heard voices, I knew it, but I'm too tired to open my eyes, to think, my body feels hotter, ,ooh, my fever.. then I come back asleep, i dreams I'm in wonderland, and I dreams other thing too, I dreams I got 'T' for all my OWL test! that time I suddenly woke up, of course.. It's a nightmare!

"James... are you okay?" I heard Severus' voice, to think.. I'm in the hospitality now.. oh well, I fainted..

"well" I smiled, then continued " no, I dream that I got 'T' in all my OWL test.."

"eh? ahhaha, that is a nice dream! thanks nightmare!" Severus laugh, teasing me

"you don't need to worry about OWL, you are a lucky-who don't study but got high grades-person" Severus said

"I'm not that type of person.. let me tell you a secret" I said, smiling

"what secret?" Severus said curiously, he is so cute.. I really glad that he love me, my life is nothing without him, I''m just so happy.. my happiness is completed if Severus is here, by my side, forever, I opened my mouth, and then close it again.. I really must said this? then I open it again, and start to talk "I'm studying behind the scenes" and release a little laugh.

"eh? " Severus looks confused, I laugh again, and said " well.. I study too, I study when everyone already asleep"

"I-It's Impossible!" Severus said, then I pat his head and said " I'm not lying, of course I'm trying my best too" I smiled, I still want to woke up, but my eyes is so heavy and I can't handle the sleepiness "Severus.. I gonna sleep now, thanks for worrying me" and I fall asleep. the next day, I'm still in hospitality, I already said to professor Pomfrey that I can go to classes again, but she said I must wait until my fever completely disappear, Severus, Sirius, and Remus always go here at the break time, but the most time, I'm sleeping, tomorrow morning, finally I can go back to my own bed!

"James.. wake up" I heard Sirius' voice, and I got up "yeah?" I opened up my eyes, of course after 2 days sleeping, I don't sleep well tonight, then I remembered something " James, Remus, we must take him to the Shrieking Shack today, remember, today is the full moon" I shocked.. that's why I feel that I forget something! "oh yeah, let's go, how about Severus? do you bring him too?" I ask, while get up, and ready to go to bath " yeah, after we finished, and ready to go, we go to the front door of Slytherin dormitory, Severus will wait there" Sirius answer, with a very big yawn, he got up, and get his bag

"you bath first, James" Sirius said, while tidying his hair, his bag, and his books, "okay then" I go to the bathroom, when I'm out, Remus is already awake, and some of my friends are woke up because of the noisy noises from the shower, "go now Sirius, if not, we are going to be late for breakfast" I said, while using the towel so I can drying my wet hair "okay, I know, Remus you get ready your clothes, if you want you can bring some books" Sirius with caring voice, and with a very tender eyes, looking at Remus. "well I already prepare for it all yesterday" Remus yawned, and start to talk again " well, go now to the bath, and you James, prepare all of your books" I smiled, Remus really care about us, "roger Sir!" I smiled, and prepare my books, wearing my uniform, and waiting Sirius to come out from the bathroom.

"well, everything finished, let's go to Slytherin Dormitory" Sirius, in high spirit, ready to go.. of course we are all ready "yeah, let's go" then we go to Slytherin dormitory, and of course, Severus already waiting in front of the painting. "hello all" Severus smiled, oh thanks God, he is a cheery person now! I love to see his smiles, it make me feel, relieved..

"hello Severus~ well, let's go.." Sirius is in full spirit, he is a bit sad that he can't met Remus for a day, but he hide his sadness with his smiles, Remus is sad too, "are you okay Remus?" Sirius said, very worried, while touching Remus' cheeks. Remus blushed, and said " actually... I don't want to be leaved alone today.. but.. oh well, forget about it.. let's eat breakfast first" he smiled.. I hope Sirius is okay with that sad face.. we arrived at the great hall, and nobody was there, the breakfast is ready, and of course we already got the permission to eat breakfast first, and then, we go to the Whomping Willows, to the passage that leads to the Shrieking Shack.

"good luck on today's lesson guys" Remus, with a sad face look at us and saying goodbye, Sirius is even Sadder "Remus..." Sirius go back, and Kiss Remus. "it's okay.. don't be sad" Remus blushed, and tears flowed from his eyes. " yeah... you too" he said that while smiling. Sirius hugged Remus, and we-Sirius, me, Severus-go back to Hogwarts. we spend the day, and finally we go to sleep. tomorrow morning, we go to the Shrieking Shack, to take Remus back, Remus is sleeping at the bed, with a cute face-not as cute as Severus-and Sirius woke him up. "Remus, Remus.. I miss you!" Sirius like a baby hug Remus, and finally Remus said " I miss you too.. Sirius" when they are going to kiss..my teasing side is back and suddenly said, "well, well, well, look a this cute couple" I laughed, and see they are blushing furiously!

* * *

Miiru : well... this one is a short one, and involved Remus more than before.. what do you think about this style? if you like the old one, then I will change it to the old one !


	11. Chapter 11 : the surprise

Miiru : Sorry for not updating minna but well I will use my old style, ah yeah, I'm kind of busy.. that's why I can't update so fast...

Sirius : you can do it Miiru!

Miiru : thanks Sirius!

Sirius : yeah, no problemo, oh, Miiru doesn't own Harry Potter~

Miiru : yeah, and enjoy minna~

* * *

_Severus' point of view: _

"hey Severus, maybe it's time to come back, it's already 1 a.m" James said to me, when I saw his watch, yeah.. it's already 1 a.m

"okay then, let's go.. tomorrow.. let's meet again at night like this" I smiled, while hold my hands with James.

"well, let's see if I'm not busy, tomorrow is weekend, but I must do my homework, and other things." James with teasing face touch my cheek

"ah we arrived.. see you again tomorrow James" I smiled, still using the invisibility cloak.

"wait..." he said, and pushed me to the wall.

"w-what?" I nervously answer. but then, he kiss me, he force his tongue in, and the kiss last for maybe 5 minutes. after the kiss finished, I pant hardly

"you are so cute Severus, I really want you" James smiled. he kissed my forehead.

"we can't met very often because OWL.. I missed you so much" James continued.

"I missed you too.. well, we really must sleep, see you again James." I kissed his cheek. while I leave, I looked at James' face.. he is blushing!

tomorrow morning comes.. I can't wait to meet James! I get ready and leave, I was the first person who leave Slytherin dormitory. I wait there, wait James, Sirius, and Remus to come.

"Severus! good morning!" I heard the cheery Sirius' voice.

"good morning Sirius! where are James and Remus?" I ask

"they are still preparing many things, so they said, we can go for breakfast first." Sirius explained.

"okay, let's go Sirius." I said, and walk to the great hall.

"the food is great! oh gawd... the pumpkin juice is so delicious!" Sirius said, while eating..

"well, that's true!" I said. we continue to eat, and then leave. Sirius invite me to take a walk outside of the castle, well I agree. we walk until we arrived at the lake, and sit under the trees, talking, after hours, I feel sleepy, and fell asleep.

* * *

it's already dark today, I spent the day walking and talking with Sirius, but I don't see James and Remus at all.. what's going on?

"uhm, Sirius.. I don't see James and Remus, where are them?" I ask

"well, let's go see them at the Shrieking Shack" he said, and walk outside the castle. we haven't eat dinner, but he already leave, so I follow him.

"wait a minute Sirius!" I run.

"oh, c'mon, you want to see James right?" he said, tesing.

"yeah.. well, let's go." I said, we arrived at the shrieking shack.. but I don't see anyone, when I go upstairs..

"SURPRISE!" James and Remus open the door, and I look inside.. there are foods, and a cake.

"eh?" I confused.

"I'm sorry, we late, but happy birthday Severus!" James said.

"you two, no, you three,... prepare this for me?" I'm happy, very happy.

"yeah.. all for you." James smiled. I run and hug him, until he nearly fall down.

"thanks James, I really love you, thanks Remus, thanks Sirius!" I said. James hugs me back, and then he kissed me.

"I love you too! well, let's start the party!"he smiled, and bring me inside the room. we partying until the morning comes. and of course, we are all sleepy, and we sleep in one bed that exists in the room.

* * *

_James' POV : _

I yawned, woke up at noon, everyone were still asleep, so I decided to wash the dish and clean the table.

"Good morning everyone.." Severus, yawned.. so cute!

"good mor-I mean good afternoon Severus.." I said.

"oh, yeah, it's already 1 p.m, let's woke up the other, if we can found any foods at the great hall." Severus said.

"yeah.. Sirius.. Sirius, wake up" I try to wake Sirius up, after 5 minutes.

"OKAY! okay I already woke up!" Sirius angry. Severus

"Don't be angry Sirius.. it's really time to woke up" Remus said. oh... Severus already woke Remus up...

"Okay, okay.. let's go back, let's see if we can find some foods on the great hall." Sirius said.

"you know Remus... our boyfriend really have a same personality." Severus said.

"yeah.." and Remus replied.

"but it looked fun to see them together!" Severus said.

"well, let's go back!" I and sSirius said together.

"ahahah, look! they say the same words!" Remus laugh.

"yeah!" Severus laugh too.

* * *

Miiru : sorry for short chapter , but I hope you enjoyed this one, I promise I will update the next chapter soon!


End file.
